orb_offworld_resource_basefandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmish mode
Skirmish Mode is a simple mission select browser available right from the start of the game. It allows players to fight in 30 different missions ranging from Player vs 1 AI to player vs 7 AI. The missions are as follows in order of how they appear on the mission select menu by default. Each scenario listed has its own special page for further description. The Missions Princess Briodal - a Portal/Carrier map supporting the player and 1 AI opponent. The name is a play on Princess Bride as is the mission's backstory. Cnoc's Crossing - a Spaceport based map supporting 1 player and 1 AI opponent. Grasping Relic - a Spaceport based map with all battles being vertical. Part 1 of a 2 part mini-campaign. 1 AI opponent. Helix - a Spaceport based map with a small playable area but a tall one, making another vertical combat mission. 1 AI Opponent. Moons of Tertius - A spaceport based map, 1 AI Opponent, the first in the skirmish missions to feature a moving Spaceport as the game progresses. Observer (Skirmish Map) - Instant action replay of the Observer mission with a few differences being race selection and an enemy spaceport instead of a starbase. Research tree as also been extended to full size unless otherwise set by the player. Raukoria - A spaceport based map, 1 AI opponent. Tomb- Carrier/Portal map that is small, supports 1 player and 2 AI Opponents. Trinity- Spaceport based map with 2 AI opponents. Cohmra- Carrier Portal map with 3 AI Opponents. Exodus- reskin of the first mission in the Alyssian Campaign utilizing carrier/portal mechanics, allowing full research trees and mining. Very Small play space with 3 AI. Fate of the Caurasus- Portal Carrier map with 3 AI. Fenrir- Carrier Portal map in a haphazard asteroid field, 3 AI. Lord Of the Belts Pc- The Portal Carrier version of Lord of the Belts, this version features the least amount of resources of the 3 with each minable asteroid only holding 10,000 RU, of which there are 10. 4 possible spawn locations, 3 AI. New Frontiers- Carrier portal map in uncharted territory, 3 AI. The Syndicate- Carrier Portal map with classic Flying Saucers watching the battle. Statues- Part 2 of 2 of the mini campaign where Grasping Relic left off, Carrier only, takes place in a very distant region of space with huge statues constructed of Asteroids and comets. Most asteroids that are out of bounds are many times the size of the tiny sun! Bitter Ending- Spaceport with 3 AI in a system about to experience a Supernova. Demons- Reskin of the second Alyssian campaign mission with 4 players in spaceport base mode that take up the entire Achnos moon system. 3 AI. Diabhol's body- a large spaceport map with many mineable asteroids and an eerie little dwarf planet in the center. Forair Cluster- Spaceport Map with 3 AI in the Frozen Edge region of space. Genesis- Spaceport Map with the center of the map being a massive molten moon that requires players to take the long way around. 3 AI. Lord of the Belts S- Spaceport rendition of Lord of the Belts. Asteroids now yield up to 20,000 RU. The 4 possible spawning positions remain the same. Reclamation- Spaceport based 3 AI map. The Lure of Colc- another massive map with tons of asteroids and a black hole, Spaceport 3 AI. Pherngal- The only Structued map to ship with O-R-B. Play as either a sole Malus player against 3 Alyssian AI, or one of 3 Alyssian players against the sole Malus AI. Malus player gets a spaceport, Alyssians spawn with only an unarmed carrier. Fun either way with loads of minable asteroids. Nighthome- The mission version of the movie that loops during the main menu screen. 5 AI plus player, standard game features 2 teams of 3 fighting to control the Malus Homeworld during a coup attempted by the Seekers of Ftorrek to oust the Night Sky Cult while the Alyssian's attempt a preemptive strike. Detour into Peril- 8 player carrier map. Heretics- Reskin of the second Malus campaign mission with 8 players in the Jkah Quadrant each starting the game with a carrier. This game forces team play as there cannot be more than 4 teams. Standard settings have 2 malus teams and 2 Alyssian teams. Lord of the Belts C- Carrier only version of Lord of the Belts with ludicrous amounts of resources that always end in a war of attrition. 8 players with 8 possible spawns.